Total Drama Episode 8 - Bring'Em In Boys!
Chris : Last time On Total Drama Millions - They had a Total Drama test. Heather had a good memmory and won Chris : for her team. It was Alejandro to go home from The Team Chris is Really hot And From Team Victory, Chris : Lindsay Went home. What will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! ************************************* BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Chris : Bring it in! Yes yes... Right there! Put it right there! Beth : Wow whats with the huge copy of the eiffel tower doing. Gwen : Yeah and why is there a big Crane Chris : Its for Your next challenge. Climb to the Top, Ring the Bell you will find on top. Chris : If anyone from your team ring the bell, Your team auto win. First 2 teams to win this get infinsability. Izzy : Cool DJ : Do we get any saftey stuff? Chris : Nope. Nothing but the Big rope tied to your Belts. Izzy : your crazy. I like it! Chris : Ready? Go!! Gwen : I dont think ill make this! Duncan : You can make it. Im always by your side Gwen : ill try. ********************* Bridgette : Cmon Sadie you can make it up the first Step! - 1 Okay now do the next step -_- Izzy : Woo im half way there! Heather : How did you get up there so fast! Im only a few steps behind you and im TIRED! Izzy : lol *Ezekiel And Tyler and DJ Look at eachother* Tyler : Im out DJ : Same Tyler : Wheres Noah? Noah : Guess that Gym class Really Helped. ***RING RING** Noah : I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN! WOO OH YEAH! Chris : And Finally Team Victory Won! Team victory are safe! Heather : Listen Izzy, Get to the top NOW or we are dead. Izzy : Okay --RING RING RING-- The Amazons : What?! Chris : Sadie Wins! The Amazons : WHAT!!! SADIE WINS! HOW! Sadie : Easy ^,^ Push power! Bridgette : I pushed her from the bottom and beth pulled herr from the top. Heather : This cannot be happening! Chris : Ill see the Amazons At Elimanation ------------------------------------ Chris : Marshmellow time! Chris : Gwen .. Cody..... Chris : 2 Marshmellows Left. 3 People Left. Izzy you kept stalling without knowing it/ Chris : Heather, You Caused Izzy the Stalling Without Knowing it/ Chris : I have no idea What Duncan Did. Marshmellow Go to... Heather. Izzy : Oh no if im voted off i wont win the Million 3: Chris : Izzy today is your lucky day because your safe! Bye Duncan Duncan : Okay which one of yous voted for me? Izzy : I did XD Cody : I did :P Heather : I did ^.^ Chris : thats most people. Bye Bye. Duncan : :l Well then goodbye. ***************************** Not Elimanated : THE AMAZONS Heather Izzy Cody Gwen ---------------------------------- Team Chris is Really Hot Beth Bridgette Sadie Ezekiel -------------------------------- Team Victory DJ Tyler Noah